radioheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Towering Above the Rest
Towering Above the Rest is a bootleg compilation of rare Radiohead tracks. There are multiple versions of this compilations, the most common are the 10-disc and 24-disc versions. Track listing 24-disc version CD1 #Prove Yourself (Demo) #Stupid Car (Demo) #You (Demo) #Thinking About You (Demo) #Inside My Head #Million Dollar Question #Faithless, the Wonder Boy #Coke Babies #Pop Is Dead #Yes I Am #The Trickster #Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong #Lozenge of Love #Lewis (Mistreated) #Permanent Daylight #You Never Wash Up After Yourself #Maquiladora #Killer Cars #India Rubber #How Can You Be Sure? #Talk Show Host #Bishop's Robes #Banana Co (Full Band Version) #Molasses CD2 #Polyethylene (Parts 1 & 2) #Pearly* #A Reminder #Melatonin #Meeting in the Aisle #Lull #Palo Alto #How I Made My Millions #Fast-Track #The Amazing Sounds of Orgy #Trans-Atlantic Drawl #Kinetic #Cuttooth #Life In a Glasshouse (Full Length Version) #Worrywort #Fog #Paperbag Writer #Where Bluebirds Fly CD3 #Fake Plastic Trees (Tibetan Freedom Concert) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) (Just Passin' Thru) #Just ('94 Evening Session) #Paranoid Android (Glastonbury '97) #Climbing Up the Walls ('97 Evening Session) #No Surprises (New York) #Optimistic (Dublin) #The Bends (Jools Holland) #Inside My Head (The Metro) #Fake Plastic Trees (Eve's Club Acoustic) #Bullet Proof ... I Wish I Was (Eve's Club Acoustic) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) (Eve's Club Acoustic) #My Iron Lung (The Forum) #Banana Co (The Metro) #Permanant Daylight #Lucky (Soundcheck) #Fake Plastic Trees (MTV) #Paranoid Android (Instrumental) CD4 #Bones (The Forum) #Planet Telex (The Forum) #Anyone Can Play Guitar (The Forum) #Creep (Town & Country Club) #Ripcord (Town & Country Club) #Just (The Forum) #Airbag (Berlin) #Lucky (Florence) #Fake Plastic Trees (KROQ Acoustic Xmas) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) (BBC Radio 1FM) #Dollars and Cents (Dublin) #The National Anthem (Dublin) #Idioteque (Dublin) #Just (Glastonbury '94) #Fake Plastic Trees (2 Meter Session) #Anyone Can Play Guitar (2 Meter Session) #Bones (2 Meter Session) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) (2 Meter Session) #My Iron Lung (2 Meter Session) CD5 #Creep (Melkweg) #My Iron Lung (Melkweg) #Stop Whispering (Melkweg) #Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong (Melkweg) #Fake Plastic Trees (Rock City) #Blow Out (Rock City) #Bones (Rock City) #(Nice Dream) (Rock City) #High And Dry (Rock City) #You (Rock City) #My Iron Lung (Rock City) #Creep (The Astoria) #My Iron Lung (The Astoria) #Just (The Astoria) #Maquiladora (The Astoria) #The Bends (Black Session) #Prove Yourself (Black Session) #Creep (Black Session) CD6 #National Anthem #I Might Be Wrong #Morning Bell #Like Spinning Plates #Idioteque #Everything In Its Right Place #Dollars & Cents #True Love Waits #Banana Co (Acoustic - Signal Radio) #Killer Cars (The Metro) #Vegetable (The Metro) #You (The Metro) #Creep (KROQ Acoustic) #Nothing Touches Me ('92 Evening Session) #Everything In Its Right Place ('00 Evening Session) #National Anthem ('00 Evening Session) #How To Disappear Completely ('00 Evening Session) #Idioteque ('00 Evening Session) CD7 #Keep Strong #Somebody Else #I Want To Know #I'm Coming Up #Jerusalem #What Is That You Say #Something To Hate #I Can't #Without You #Give It Up #How Can You Be Sure? #Everybody Lies Through Their Teeth #Rattlesnake In The Big City #The New Generation #What Is That You Say (Version 2) #Stop Whispering #Give It Up (Version 2) #I Can't (Version 2) #Nothing Touches Me #Phillipa Chicken #Thinking About You #You CD8 # An Airbag Saved My Life (Early) # Paranoid Android (Early) # Subterranean Homesick Alien (KCRW Session) # Exit Music (For a Film) (Early) # Karma Police (Early) # Electioneering (Early) # Climbing Up the Walls (Early) # No Surprises Please (Early) # Lucky (Early) # How To Disappear Completely And Never Be Found (Early) # Motion Picture Soundtrack (Early) # Life In A Glasshouse (Early) # True Love Waits (Early) # Let Down (Early) # High And Dry (Early) # Just (Early) # Fake Plastic Trees (Early) CD9 # Lift # Follow Me Around # Big Boots # I Promise # I Am a Wicked Child # Reckoner # Big Ideas # A Wolf At the Door # Scatterbrain # I Will # Sail To The Moon # Myxomatosis # Up on the Ladder # A Punch Up At a Wedding # We Suck Young Blood # Go To Sleep # Sit Down. Stand Up # 2+2=5 # There, There # Where I End and You Begin CD10 # Cowboy Song (w/Blur) # After The Gold Rush (Neil Young) # Shot By Both Sides (Magazine) # Union City Blues (Blondie) # Nobody Does It Better (Carly Simon) # Cinnamon Girl (Neil Young) # Rhinestone Cowboy (Glen Campbell) # Be Mine (R.E.M.) # It's The End Of The World As We Know It (R.E.M.) # Sing A Song For You (Tim Buckley) # If You Tolerate This (Manic Street Preachers) # I'll Wear It Proudly (Elvis Costello) # The Thief (Can) # I'm Set Free (Velvet Underground w/Beck) # Wonderwall (Oasis) # Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd w/Sparklehorse) # Rabbit In Your Headlights (w/UNKLE) # I've Seen It All (w/Bjork) # Winter Wonderland (Felix Bernard/Dick Smith) # Where Will You Be This Christmas (w/The Spunkle All-Stars) CD11 # El Presidente (w/Drugstore) # One Line (w/PJ Harvey) # Beautiful Feeling (w/PJ Harvey) # This Mess We're In (w/PJ Harvey) # I Don't Want To Go To Woodstock (w/Headless Chickens) # E-Bow The Letter (w/Michael Stipe) # Untogether (w/Belly) # In Limbo (w/Clinic) # Lucky (w/Michael Stipe) # In Limbo (w/Nigel Godrich) # Blow Out (w/The Posies) # Leave (Michael Stipe) # Fake Plastic Trees (Alanis Morissette) # Creep (Friendly) # Let Down (Edit) # Just (Edit) # Fake Plastic Trees (Edit) # Idioteque (Edit) # I Might Be Wrong (Edit) # There, There (Edit) CD12 # Knives Out # There, There # Jonny's Techno Song # Ed's Scary Song # I Am a Wicked Child # The Gloaming (Early Extended) # I Froze Up # Good Morning Mr Magpie # E2-E4 (Manuel Gottsching) # 5ths Reversed # Chernobyl 2 # Duped 94BPM # Broken Bass Bin # 33.3 Recurring # Try To Save Your Prize # Skatterwave # I Am Citizen Insane # Fog (Again) # Gagging Order # I Am a Wicked Child # I Will (Los Angeles Version) # There, There (Demo) # Where I End and You Begin (Demo) CD13 # The Bends (Demo) # (Nice Dream) (Demo) # Alligators In The NY Sewers (Early) # Egyptian Song (Early) # Everything In Its Right Place (Early) # Optimistic (Early) # Morning Bell (Early) # You And Whose Army? (Early) # Paranoid Android (Extended Keyboard) # In Limbo (Early) # I Might Be Wrong (Early) # Kid A (Early) # I Will (Extended Reversed) # Go To Sleep (Early) # A Punch Up At a Wedding (Early) # I Will (early) # Creep (Accapella) CD14 # Climbing Up the Walls (Fila Brazillia) # Climbing Up the Walls (Fila Brazillia 2) # Climbing Up the Walls (Zero 7) # Killer Cars (Mogadon) # Stop Whispering (US Version) # Pearly* (Running From Demons) # Idioteque (Paul Oakenfeld) # Treefingers (Extended) # Idioteque (Dave Clarke) # Blow Out (Phil Vinall Remix) # Stupid Car (Tinnitus) # Everything In Its Right Place (Dino Lenny) # Kid A (Funkstorung) # Remyxomatosis (Christian Vogel) # Skttrbrain (Four Tet) CD15 # Interlude (Megamix) # Kid A (Megamix) # Everything In Its Right Place (James Lavelle) # Packt Like Sardines In a Crushed Tin Box (Slynus) # Idioteque (Glitzy Kitten) # Everything In Its Right Place (Josh Wink) # Idioteque (Blow Up At The Air) # Everything In Its Right Place (Head Of The House) # Like Spinning Plates (Reversed) # Pulk/Pull Revolving Doors/Like Spinning Plates (Johnny Hardstaff) # Rabbit In Your Headlights (Underdog) # Rabbit In Your Headlights (3D Reverse Light) # Rabbit In Your Headlights (Suburban Hell) CD16 # Introduction To Romeo # Mantua # 2HB (Venus In Furs) # Ladytron (Venus In Furs) # Bitter-Sweet (Venus In Furs) # Tumbling Down (Venus In Furs) # Babys On Fire (Venus In Furs) # Talk Show Host (Nellee Hooper) # Talk Show Host (Black Dog) # Planet Telex (Hexidecimal Dub) # Planet Telex (Hexidecimal Mix aka Osbourne Mix) # Planet Telex (L.F.O. JD Mix) # Planet Telex (Trashed Mix) # Planet Telex (Karma Sunra Mix aka Mo-Wax Mix) # Planet Telex (Depthcharge Mix) CD17 # Kid A Theory # Theory Songs v2 # How To Disappear Theory # Packt Everything # National Pulk # Likecitenik v2 # Everything In Its Right Place (Velvet Teen Remix) # Like Spinning Plates (Bentsonic Remix) # Hunting Bears (Aplastic Remix) # You And Whose Army? (Fnord Remix) # Everything In Its Right Place (Rollmottle Remix) # Paranoid Android (B2 Remix) # Kid A (Kid Koala Remix) CD18 # Paranoid Android # Climbing Up the Walls # Exit Music # Talk Show Host # Big Boots (aka Man of War) # Let Down (Mono Mix) # Instrumental (Pre- Kid A) # Big Ideas # Big Boots (aka Man of War) # I Promise # Lift # Big Ideas (Acoustic) # True Love Waits # Lift (Version 2) # Big Ideas (aka Nude) (Version 2) # True Love Waits (Version 2) CD19 # Pyramid Song (Trance Mix) # Pyramid Song (Trance Extended Mix) # Street Spirit (Jarnum Trance Mix) # In Limbo (Living In A Fantasy Remix) # Karma Police (Gospel Remix) # Karma Police (Reincarnation Mix) # Karma Police (T. Remix) # Idioteque (Lapetus Remix) # Idioteque (I Want You To Know Remix) # Idioteque (General Musician Remix) # Idioteque Anthem # Exit Music (Romeo And Juliet Mix) # Exit Music (Obtuse Mix) # Talk Show Host (Drum N Bass Mix) CD20 # Creep (Aoiwe Remix) # How I Made My Millions (Indie Remix) # I Might Be Wrong (Ice Age Remix) # Hunting Bears (Graemlin Remix) # Everything In Its Right Place (Sasha And Digweed White Label Remix) # Everything In Its Right Place (Jan Hinke Remix) # Everything In Its Right Place (Hybrid Remix) # Everything In Its Right Place (Combo Remix) # Packt Like Sardines In a Crushed Tin Box (Combo Remix) # Talk Show Host (Combo Remix) # Street Spirit (Combo Remix) # Pyramid Song (Combo Remix) # Climbing Up the Walls (Combo Remix) CD21 # On The Beach (Neil Young) # Down By The River (Neil Young) # It's The End Of The World As We Know It (w/Michael Stipe) # Karma Police (w/Michael Stipe) # Nothing Touches Me # I Can't # Prove Yourself # Creep # Anyone Can Play Guitar # Stop Whispering # High And Dry # Fake Plastic Trees # Street Spirit # You # Planet Telex # Creep CD22 # Instrumental 1 # Instrumental 2 # Instrumental 3 # I Will # How To Disappear Completely # 5ths Reversed # Split Sides # A Punch Up At a Wedding (Edit) # Idioteque # Paranoid Android # Sulk (Early) # The Trickster (Early) # Permanent Daylight (Instrumental) # Karma Police # Bones # Paranoid Android # Permanent Daylight (Early) # How Can You Be Sure? (Early) # Bulletproof ... I Wish I Was (Early) CD23 # Genchildren # 33.33333 # We Suck Young Blood (Thom Yorke Mix) # Smear (Jonny Greenwood) # Duty Lux (Jonny Greenwood) # Nudnik Headache (Splitting Mix) (Jonny Greenwood) # Untitled (Jonny Greenwood) # Split Sides # Friendly Fire # I Get Louder # Skkatterwave Extended # I'll Eat You Alive # Momentum # Nasty People CD24 # National Anthem # Go To Sleep (Zoo DJs Mix) # Sail To The Moon (The Heaven & Earth Division Remix) # Electric Cars # Myxomatosis # Say The Word (aka C Minor Song) # Street Spirit (DJ Tiesto Remix) # The Gloaming (DJ Shadow Remix) Category:Compilations Category:Discography